Sasuke's School of Redemption
by MovieVillain
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are going to Mochinoki City to redeem Koko from her actions as Zofis' partner. Because of her background, it will be up to Sasuke to fix her because their background matched.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'll be giving out some few points for people to understand. First of all, Sasuke killed Itachi and returned to the Hidden Leaf Village with Naruto and his group. To top it off, they successfully killed Kisami after he killed Sasuke's group, Hebi. Akatsuki has decided to put a stop on their mission, and now, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are jounins. Also, Koko retains her memories of her actions while being under Zofis' control, and Sherry doesn't know this. I'm thinking of this pairing: Sasuke and Koko. Why? Because they're so much alike; both are best friends of a blond-haired character, turning evil, being a pawn by some creepy guy, and then turning back to the side of good.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Briefing

Tsunade and Shizune heard a knock on the door of their office.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

The door opens and three teens enter the office. One is a spiky-haired blond haired boy wearing an orange uniform and a black headband with a sign of the Leaf, and his name is Naruto. The other boy is raven-haired, and wears a short-sleeved gray shirt with the Uchiha insignia on his back and black pants. His name is Sasuke, and ever since his return to the village he once left, he wears a blue headband with the insignia of the village. Lastly, the girl they were with has pink hair, wears a red vest pink skirt with black shorts, and a red headband with the same insignia wrapped on her head. Her name is Sakura.

Their teacher, Kakashi, also entered the office.

This forms Team 7.

"So you wanted to see us, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I did, Sakura. Here's a very important mission for you all, especially you, Sasuke," the Hokage replied with her hands clasped on her mouth.

"What's this got to do with me?"

"Sit down. We're going to watch a movie about it," Shizune instructed, pointing to the four chairs.

The team sit down on the chairs and the curtains are blocking the windows. Also, the lights of the office are being closed as well.

As they all watch a movie from the projector, it reveals a young brown-haired girl who is about to have a happy life until she meets a monster that is smaller than her that he ended up manipulating her heart into turning to the dark side. With this, she took revenge on the people who bullied her because of being poor and burning her own village. Her best friend, a blonde-haired girl, tried to stop her, but failed and was almost killed if it wasn't for another monster whose height is the same as the one who manipulated her friend.

Upon going to the monster's hideout, the blonde girl defeated him, but there is bad news. If she attempts to burn her brainwashed friend's spellbook, she will retain all her memories of her evil actions that she will be overcome with guilt long enough for her to lose the will to live on. Therefore, her friend threatened the villain to erase all her memories involving with being the villain's partner, and if that failed, her gothic monster friend makes the threat, making her wish successful.

That ends the movie.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"The problem is that Koko, the brown-haired girl, retained her memories, that's what," Tsunade replied, putting both Naruto and Sakura surprised by this, but not Sasuke and Kakashi. "She tried to be cheerful for her blonde-haired best friend, Sherry Belmont, by not letting her know she still has her memory intact. Too bad she can't keep this up forever especially she remembers the bad things she did and said to her. The movie you just saw is from when I sent a ninja from another village to look from her memories inside her head. In other words, you're watching her memories as a movie. I could say Koko is like you when you left us three years ago to join Orochimaru, Sasuke."

"Did you hear that, Sasuke? She's your type!" Naruto teased.

"S-Shut up, loser!" Sasuke blushes from this remark.

"Anyway, your mission is to go Mochinoki City and help this girl overcome with her past, but you have to be careful because Zofis might be loose to the city. That means you have to stop him from causing more trouble into manipulating people's hearts into joining him," Tsunade explained the mission.

"Understand," Kakashi stands up from his seat and turns to his students. "Ready to go there?"

"Ready!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stand up from their seats.

The four started to pack up with their stuff and ready to go to Mochinoki City for their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Koko

Upon arriving to Mochinoki City, the city where Kiyo Takamine and his Mamodo partner, Zatch Bell reside, Team 7 is looking at the sight of the city. It has great tourist attractions, great buildings...

Of course, for Naruto, it has great ramen.

"Now it's time for me to eat some ramen!" he exclaimed happily.

"You always think about food whenever we go to a new place," Sasuke casually stated.

"It's not like that! I just can't help it, that's all!" Naruto fumed.

"You're always hungry," the Uchiha argued back.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, you're not," Sasuke uses reverse psychology for this argument.

"Yes, I am!" Naruto shouted before realizing what he just said. "AHHH! YOU BONEHEAD!"

"It's good that you came along, Koko," a voice stated and they turn around to see it's Sherry saying that.

In fact, they were standing by the entrance of a mall.

"Yes, Sherry, I wouldn't miss out on my best friend's offer to go shopping," Koko stated happily.

"So, where do you want to go first?" asked the rich girl.

"To a bookstore," was her friend's reply.

"Okay, then."

"I'll catch up. I just need some fresh air," Koko stated as Sherry went inside. She slips from happy to sad, and a bad memory occurs in her mind.

_"Sherry, don't you see the necklace I'm holding here?" she asked while being brainwashed by Zofis._

_"Yes, I can see it just fine, Koko," Sherry replied while smiling._

_"I stole it from your house and allow you to take the blame because I hate you!" Koko exclaimed._

The memory then ends and she has guilt from remembering this.

"Oh, Sherry, if only you knew I knew the horrible things I said and did to you..." she puts her hands on her head and tears are starting to come out of her eyes.

"So, you must be Koko," Kakashi appeared to her with his team and makes an introduction of himself and his students. "Don't worry, we're your friends. My name is Kakashi. This is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. We're Team 7 and we came from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Oh, hello there. I heard you three people can help me with the problem I'm having," the girl said depressingly.

"We heard about it from the Hokage of our village before going here," Sakura explained.

"Well, don't worry, Koko! I'll help you redeem yourself from your actions as Zo-" Naruto started to exclaim before Sasuke taps his shoulder.

"Not in front of Sherry," the latter points his finger at the blonde woman as she comes to pick up Koko.

"About what?" Sherry asked in distrust.

"Nothing," the four ninjas said in unison.

Sherry gets her best friend inside as they were about to go shopping.

"Let's wait until she is finished with her shopping," Kakashi suggested and his students nodded.

* * *

After two hours, Sherry and Koko got their hands full with bags filled with items.

"Want me to drop you back to your dorm room?" the former asked in concern.

"No, I think I'll just walk on my own," the latter replied with a smile, but deep inside, she is not smiling.

"Well, okay."

As Sherry left, Team 7 arrive at Koko's presence.

"Now that she's out of our way for a while, I'll be the one to redeem you!" Naruto stated happily.

"I should be the one to do that, Naruto," Sasuke finally spoke. "Besides, you said I'm her type because, you know..."

Thinking at this, the boy has realized he is right about what he said.

"Okay then, Sasuke. You should redeem Koko while we look for a hotel to sleep in," Naruto agreed and left with Sakura and Kakashi.

"To get started, do you have a book on how to find redemption," the raven-haired ninja asked.

"I have one, indeed," Koko searched through her shopping bag and gives a book to Sasuke.

As he looks at it, he knows this is the best way to redeem her.

"Okay, let's get started."


End file.
